Ten Years Later
by Kirari13
Summary: A new child arrives at Wammy's House who goes under the alias 'Mike'. 'Mike' and L really hit it off at the orphanage, but will their bond be just as strong ten years later, or will they push each other aside for their own personal interests?
1. The New Kid

**Hello there, people of . I thought it was time to get another new story started while I worked on the other two, so here it is. (Or maybe I just wanted to come out of the closet and share my extremely perverted side with you all). Regardless of what the explanation is, (Magic User's Club) the idea just came to me, and I shall leave it here for your gracious or ungracious judgment. **

**This is rated M for a reason. At first it may seem tame, but let me assure you, it gets worse.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, I would be a genius...A RICH genius. I would also be Japanese, male, and posses many of L's quirks. I share almost nothing on that list with the true owners of Death Note; Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, so I don't own Death Note.**

Chapter 1: The New Kid

I gazed out the window at the cloud-filled sky.

Although the sun was shining, tiny rain drops fell from the heavens.

Days like these always made me think that something interesting was going to happen... 'Interesting' or perhaps 'strange' would be a better word choice.

"Hey, L."

I heard my name called and spun around, tearing myself away from the demented sky.

"What are you doing?"

"..."

Nothing was my reply.

Mello seemed to get annoyed.

That was his name...Mello.

Of course, I didn't know his real name. We were never to disclose our real names to anyone, except Roger and Quillish Wammy, the founders of Wammy's House.

"I'll ask you one more time." He began.

He was _definitely_ getting annoyed.

"_What are you doing?" _

Since I really had nothing against him, I thought I'd humor him with a response.

"Nothing, Mello-kun. I am merely observing the changing weather through this window."

I gestured to the hole that lets people see through walls.

Mello started up with me immediately.

It seemed he wanted to test his deductive reasoning with one of the orphanage's brightest minds, since he always lost when he went up against Near.

"Ah, but if you were observing weather changes, then you weren't doing 'nothing'. Isn't that right?"

I stared at Mello in disbelief.

Was this young man really so insecure that he felt the need to contradict what people said to him?

"And drop the 'kun', already." He commanded. "You've known me long enough now that you needn't be so polite anymore."

I glanced out the window before responding to the irritating boy in front of me.

In monotone I replied, "One can never be too formal."

He looked at me in a way that I almost believed was admiration.

...Although I can't imagine why.

--

"Gather round, children. I have something of importance to discuss with you."

Regardless of whether we actually cared for what Roger had to say or not, we formed a semi-circle around him.

"We have a new arrival today. He will be here shortly, so will everyone please be on their best behavior?"

There are some scattered groans, but most of us reply, "Yes, Roger."

Roger looks at us approvingly and whispers "Now go and prepare yourselves."

At that moment, the doorbell rings.

"On second thought, come back here!" He bellows, while waving his arms around.

I smile a little, because he looks like a maniac.

We stand in formation; two lines facing the door, and when the new child arrives, we smile brightly and say, "Welcome to Wammy's House."

I stand stock-stiff with a fake grin on my face.

_Just another person who is destined to share my fate...To never have real friends, to be completely isolated during 'training'. That's all he'll be. _I thought.

Turns out I was wrong.

I hear voices from the other side of the door. One of them must belong to a woman, and the other to a child.

...The voices are so happy and friendly that it's almost sickening...Almost.

"Come this way, Yagami-kun."

Through the door strolls a middle-aged woman in a formal gown.

But what's more interesting to me is the boy she's with.

He's this little thing, probably about seven years old. His features look like that of an angel. His eyes are large and caramel-colored, and full of curiosity for their surroundings. He looks like if he were touched, he would break into a million pieces. Even with the poor light filtering in through the windows, his hair glistens. He seems shy and nervous, but his smile is so beautiful that I get the urge to throw myself onto him and never let go.

_Wait a minute...what did I want to do? I'm...a boy. And so is he! As far as I know, it shouldn't be this way. Why should I think that another male is handsome...or even beautiful? _

I shake my head.

_No. _I tell myself. _You will do no harm to this boy or give him any emotional or mental trauma...Maybe taking it a little far with that last one. Oh, he's coming this way. Crap... Stop talking to yourself! _

I face the boy and bow when he approaches.

"Welcome to Wammy's House." I state in a tone that appears as if I've done it hundreds of times before...Which I have... It isn't wrong to keep count, okay?

"Ah," Says the boy.

When I feel a warm liquid falling onto my head, I look up at him. He's holding his nose and the woman is making a big deal out of it. She scolds me and flails her arms simultaneously. She's saying, "Look at what you've done!" And also, "Quick, who knows First-Aid?"

Roger pushes me aside before I can see much. But what I do see horrifies me.

His hands were clutching his nose for a reason... _I made him bleed._

_--_

All that I heard for a while was the woman screeching about how the child she had brought here was a prodigy advanced far beyond what anyone at the orphanage could possibly imagine.

No matter how many times Roger asked her to calm herself, the woman would just not shut her mouth. No. Instead, she raised her tone. Don't you just hate people like that?

"You've damaged a perfect student!" She wailed.

There was a long silence... It must have been at least 20 seconds. A personal record, I'm sure.

When she speaks again, she is much calmer, but her words are final.

"I hope you are willing to pay for this."

She storms out in a hurry, as if she really doesn't want to be here any longer. Can't say I blame her, though.

I walk into the room to find a nurse examining the boy.

Roger is standing behind her with his hands shaking.

"...For Christ's sake, Roger! It was only a nosebleed!" She shouts, clearly agitated by his jittering.

That makes him stop, alright. He sits right where he was standing, but on the floor.

The nurse glares at him, but looks away after a few moments.

The boy giggles to himself.

I almost fall backwards at his cuteness.

_Oh, God. Even his laugh is adorable. _I think to myself.

That's when I notice that he isn't wearing a shirt. I instantly blush. Not only that, but I can start to feel something hard between my knees.

_His entire upper body is bare... That only leaves half of him to my imagination._

When he notices me staring at him, he winks at me..._Deliberately. _

_This boy could be a brilliant host someday. _I tell myself, as I almost melt and become a puddle.

The nurse finishes one final aspect of the check-up, closes her briefcase, informs Roger that the boy is fine and needs to be assigned a room, and leaves quietly.

Without analyzing the situation, Roger points at me and says, "You."

_Oh, excellent work, Roger...One word. Now let's try for two, shall we?_

Roger lifts his gaze from the floor to my eyes. I can see that there is a fire in them. Whatever he has to say is definitely important, so I give him my full attention.

"Yes, Roger?" I ask politely.

He answers immediately.

"You will room with Yagami-kun, L."

My eyes widen in shock. What are the chances of something like this actually happening?

"Me?" I ask him.

"Thank you for accepting, L." He says, completely disregarding my question.

He then turns to the boy.

"L will lead you to your room."

With that, he shoves us out the door.

Yagami grabs my arm and looks into my eyes. This may sound strange, but even though he's right in front of me, I can't really see him.

I lead him to the room that from this day forth is his as well as mine, and walk over to the bed. I sit at the foot of the bed and stare at the wall ahead of me.

I'm still dazed from the previous discussion, so I don't notice when Yagami calls to me. It is from this that I learned about his short temper and lack of patience.

He stomps over to me, climbs onto my lap, and forces his tongue into my mouth. He holds me around the waist in order to get a better grip. His eyes have closed, but mine are wide open. The kiss goes on for several minutes. The motion of our tongues massaging each other and the occasional swap of saliva makes us both hard.

After I am almost at my limit and would need to come up for air, Yagami puts his hands on both sides of my face and breaks the kiss.

We breathe heavily and stare into each others' eyes.

"I don't believe we have properly met." He begins. "My name is Light Yagami, and I'm seven years old...Your turn." He says, grinning.

"My...my name is L Lawliet and I'm fourteen years young."

Light smirks to me. "Ah, but I'm no allowed to call you L-sama, so what is your alias?"

"L." I reply.

"That's incredibly unorthodox!" He says, while stroking my errection. It makes me wince.

"If someone found out, it would be terrible for you..." His voice trails off, and then he answers one of the questions I was going to ask him.

"My alias is Mike." He states clearly.

The room is silent for a moment, except for the sound of Light rubbing my hard-on.

This entire situation is insane, but having a conversation during it is even crazier...But still... _Mike._

That sets me off. I start laughing like a hyena.

I've heard people tell me that my alias is strange (they thought it was my real name), but where in the world did _Mike_ come from? It has nothing to do with his name.

When he sees me smile, he unzips my pants and lets his fingers dance at my base.

My hearty laughter transitions into heavy and staggered breathing.

"What was so funny?" He asks, while his palm delves into my boxers and takes me in his hand.

I shudder as I answer him.

"Your-your alias...It's funny." I just barely get the words out.

"Hmm..." He responds.

"L, I want you to know something," He begins, as his face suddenly turns serious.

"What is it, Light?" I wonder.

"Roger didn't pick you to be my roommate. I did."

"...How? Roger decided it by himself. While it is entirely probable that he just chose me because I was conveniently in the room or not is beyond me, but I do know that _he _chose."

Light shakes his head.

"You know the woman from earlier? The one who wouldn't stop raving about how amazing I am? She's my mother."

Ah... That explains a lot.

"So? A mother can't be proud of her son?"

"No, that's not what I mean. When she was saying that I'm special, she meant it. I... can use mind control on people."

My mouth hangs open, and he smiles. He leans over me and licks my chin. I immediately close my mouth.

I'm about to speak when he says, "No, I didn't use mind control on you. You just fell for me naturally...Just as I have fallen for you."

He blushes at this point. So much so that even his ears are turning pink.

"I only did it because I love you, and I wanted to be near you, and do things to you, whether you were awake or asleep...I mean, have you even seen yourself?! You're so much more attractive then I am. Your large circular eyes, your creamy pale skin, your beautiful physique, the cute way that you hunch over when you walk, your various quirks... I wanted them all, and still do...If you'll let me."

I was getting a love confession from someone half my age! The creepier thing was, I wanted to listen to it. It was amazing how he could figure out so much about me without knowing me for more than an hour. This whole thing seemed to be going way too fast... All the same, I wanted him all to myself. In ten years time, it would actually be legal for us to be together. I would wait if I needed to. I wanted to see how this porcelain boy would grow, and what he would become.

I lean back on the bed and Light instinctively repositions himself.

I pull him down and nibble on his earlobe.

"Yes." I whisper.

_I surprise myself sometimes. That response was positively orgasmic. _

Light is so full of joy at the moment that he takes the offensive...again. He leans over me and jerks me off, all the while kissing my lips and neck, whispering into my ear, and biting the lobe.

It doesn't take long for me to cum, what with him playing with my body like that.

I breathe heavily and look up into his eyes.

"Now it's my turn."

He flops onto the bed and positions me on top of him.

He lets out a sigh when I touch his bulge. It's quite large for a seven year old.

I undo his trousers, and there it is, waiting. Like it was playing hide and seek but never learned how to do either part.

I smile and take his full length into my mouth. I use some of the lubrication from myself to slide my hands along him easier.

He covers his mouth to keep from screaming out.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" I ask him, when I come up for air.

Light nods his head vigorously, and grips the bed sheets.

_I better finish this up. _I tell myself. _He may not be able to go for much longer._

I put my mouth back onto him and within a few pumps; he's ejaculated all over himself, and me.

Light brings me close and kisses me. It gives him a chance to cool down, and I get to kiss an adorable boy. It's a win-win scenario.

"L?" He asks after a few minutes.

"Yes, my angel?" I embrace him before he speaks again.

"...Let's do that again!" He says excitedly.

All I can think to say is "Huh?"

From that moment on, we were... I guess you could say...'Going steady.'

**...*Has a massive nosebleed that spurts enough blood to feed every vampire that has ever been mentioned in the history of vampires* *Gathers some cotton balls* So what did you think? I will continue this story based on reader responses, so if you would like even more smexiness, then please let me know. If you have questions or comments, I would love to hear them.**


	2. Dress Up and Dress Down

…**Yeah, well…I WARNED YOU. I wasn't going to change L and Light's ages because I thought that…it would be better if I didn't. As we all know, L was once a child living in Wammy's house. To make it realistic, I had to make him a relatively young age. I was thinking of making Light a few years older to make the sex scenes less weird, but that would be messing with the actual characteristics of Death Note, which I cannot do because I don't own it. **

**Disclaimer: (Hidden in the last twenty one words of the introduction)**

Chapter 2: Dress Up and Dress Down

As it turned out, Light and I were fast friends. We had many things in common with each other; such as our opinions of the world and the people in it.

In fact, there were only two differences that I could find between us.

The first was that I believed that criminals should be put in prison and serve until their sentence was fulfilled, and he thought that no matter the level of the crime, a criminal or convict should be given the death penalty.

He's a bit of an extremist in that category.

The other difference between us is that Light doesn't like anything sweet or sugary…

I know, right?! That was my reaction, too.

Whenever I would offer him something, he would always say that he really didn't like sweets and that I would look so much better eating them than he would.

I would in turn blush and slowly consume my sugary foods.

He would watch me with his chin resting on one of his hands and either start up a conversation or just gaze into my eyes.

Either scenario always made me nervous.

One day, he said, "So is your favorite holiday Halloween?"

If I had dog ears, they would be perked up at his words.

I nod vigorously and he chuckles at my reaction.

"Not only because of the candy, but because it's my birthday as well."

His eyes widen a little, but then they soften.

"Ah…Double the sweets…"

I grin at him. "Exactly," I say as I continue my nibbling at a chocolate truffle.

Then it's quiet for a while. The silence is almost eerie.

Out of the blue I hear, "You would look incredible in just a wrapper."

I swallow my truffle so quickly that it feels as if I'm choking. Light has already jumped out of his chair in case I would need the Heimlich maneuver. I show him my palms to indicate that I'm fine. He takes my hand and licks it. I quickly withdraw my hand and question him.

"W-What did you just say?"

"I said that if I had a choice of what type of candy I wanted, I would pick you and throw the rest out." He begins. "You're already so sweet that you wouldn't need any artificial flavoring...You would look incredible in just a wrapper."

I'm about to tell him that that wasn't exactly what he had said, but it's too late. He's already pinning me down and planting small kisses from my neck down to my navel. Once he reaches my jeans; I _know_ what's coming next.

--

"Where did you learn to do that?" I asked him, when the fun was over.

"Do what?" He asks obliviously.

"THAT!" I screech, pointing at the bulge in his pants.

"Oh…" He begins. "…That. Yes, well my family hosted a foreign exchange student for a while. He taught me a lot of those things." He states, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "His name was Mike Rosenberg; an American."

When I hear the name Rosenberg I ask, "Was he Jewish?"

Light contemplates my question for a while and answers, "Yes, I believe he was."

"So it's true what they say, then; that Jewish men have large penises?" I wonder.

"Oh, yes." He replies dreamily.

I glare at him.

"N-not that I've ever seen it!" He yells defensively.

"Uh-huh." I reply.

I turn my back and he flings his arms around my waist.

"L, let's play dress up!" He wails, while embracing my abdomen.

"Umm, no." I tell him, without turning around.

"Come onnnnnnn!" He whines playfully. "I need someone to help me change and put on each new outfit."

My face goes scarlet and I mutter, "Changing? As in changing clothes?"

"Of course, changing clothes!" He remarks.

Then his voice goes monotone.

His body seems to get warmer when he says, "But if there's something else you prefer that I change into then maybe I could…"

He doesn't finish his sentence, so I turn to look at him.

His entire face is flushed and he's holding a finger to his bottom lip. He's kind of looking at me, but he's kind of looking away.

Honestly, this would be the perfect setting for some serious fucking.

But I deny myself of it because I believe that although this child has stolen my virginity, he has not stolen my conscience.

I gently brush away one of his bangs from his eyes and whisper, "What do you want to wear first?

He looks up at me and mutters, "I want to wear _you._"

This kid isn't making it any easier.

I crouch down so that I'm at his level.

"Why are you always so kinky?" I ask him.

He tilts his head to side and states innocently, "Whatever do you mean by that?"

I stare into his caramel orbs that some might call 'eyes', and wait for his seriousness to kick in.

He doesn't like the silence, so he responds, "I just want to be with you. I want to be with you _now. _I think we should take the next step, don't you? I think we should have sex."

I tussle his hair and say, "Listen, Light. It's great that you're ready, but I'm not."

I knew I was lying to myself, but I thought it would be best if I set him straight.

"Society just isn't ready for us. There's such an age difference, and between two men as well."

He looks up at me with tears in his eyes.

The mood is affecting me as well.

My voice gets an octave softer as I speak.

"If in ten years you still want to be with me, then I won't deny you. We can fulfill all of our fantasies, as long as they don't involve iron maidens or other medieval torture devices. I will succumb to your wishes and you to mine…If you still remember me in ten years."

I tilt my head and bring my face close to his.

"How does that sound?"

Light holds me close and sobs silently.

"That sounds great, L. I'll be looking for you, so please look for me as well."

"I promise that I will scour the globe until I find you, Light."

Light stops abruptly and kisses my lips.

I give him a half-hearted glare.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." He mutters.

I can't bring myself to be angry at the boy.

"Don't worry about it." I tell him.

I tussle his hair once more and turn to leave.

"Where are you going, L?"

"To the bathroom." I say.

The truth was that I needed to get Light off of my mind…by expelling some fluids.

I open the door and trip over the edge of the rug leading to the hallway.

Surprisingly, I don't plummet to my doom.

"Whoa, watch where you're walking, there."

I look up to find an extremely familiar face staring back at me.

"…BB?! Is that you?"

**Yes, Beyond Birthday is now an important character. Please thank primaaryet for their suggestion, because without it this story would have taken a different turn. Not incredibly different, but different. To make something perfectly clear, Light **_**chose **_**his alias. He decided to use the name 'Mike' because that was the name of the boy who stayed with him for an amount of time, and taught him how to… Umm… *fails at attempting to whistle* Yep, that… I just want to see a show of hands here… Who knew that L and Light were going to split up, at least just for right now? …Really, that many? Well, it seems you all have invisible appendages, because I cannot see them. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter…One more time? Okay…**

**REVIEW! **


	3. The Day He Left Part 1

**I don't want anyone to hold a grudge against me more than they already do for this chapter for being so late, so I'll just jump to the good stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. (...Duh! What part of **_**disclaimer**_** do you not understand?!) ...I'm sorry! *bows* **

**Chapter 3: The Day He Left [Part 1] **

On the day he left the sky was gray and indifferent. Time deemed to stand still. On both the day he left and the day he arrived, the air around Wammy's House was tense. The orphanage seemed to tell him that he was unwanted no matter where he went... And I watched him depart with a heavy heart... But before we can get to the day he left, we must first relive the events of how this predicament came to be.

--

Light ran from our room and into the hallway. Before he even cast his gaze upon us he exclaimed, "What happened? I heard a crash!"

He then glanced at my and B's compromising position and pointed a finger at B.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Only I am allowed to hold L like that!"

B stared at Light and muttered, "I bet you've never even held him at all."

"What did you just say to me?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't realize I was dealing with a _deaf_ midget."

I separated the two of them; for they were nearing each others' throats. There was definitely some murderous intent in the air.

"Will you two stop it already?! Violence and bloodshed will get us nowhere!"

They both seemed to mutter something under their breath, but then they turned to look at me..._At the same time._ Let me just say that I was scared out of my mango scented boxers... Um, forget that last part, okay?

"So, L..." Light began.

"Introductions?" B finished.

I was just glad that they had lost interest in killing each other.

"Ah," I began.

I stood next to BB so that I could introduce him, much to the despair of my roommate.

"Light, I'd like you to meet Beyond Birthday. He's been a good friend of mine for a long time now... Although I haven't a clue what he's doing here..." I said, turning toward him.

It seemed like B wasn't paying attention at first, but then his eyes sprang to life as he started to speak. He looked just like Light. It was adorable, but I wondered how he knew that I liked bored-looking men.

"Yes, well... When it was discovered that I knew when people were going to die, I was declared a freak and "enrolled" in this orphanage. It seems that is Yagami's explanation for being here as well... He has a mother, but he was dumped here because outsiders were too afraid to deal with him... Isn't that right, Light?" B smirked as he waited for a response.

It was almost as if no one had spoken. Light looked submissive and calm, even though his placement was being questioned.

B's face turned sour. It looked as if he might slap Light if his query remained unanswered.

I was about to block Light from B's view if that was what it would take, but Light handled it for me.

"Yes, that is entirely true." Light answered, dropping his head sadly.

B smiled sadistically and walked over to Light.

"Light Yagami..." B murmured. "You'll die when you're twenty three years old." He whispered so softly that I could barely hear him. But what came next was not so silent.

"Twenty three, huh?" Light turned to me and winked. "That only gives us six years to bang each other."

I turned the shade of a ripe strawberry...Mm, strawberries. But that's beside the point.

"But still, six years is a long time to perfect our technique and develop a style that makes you orgasm on the spot."

I clamp my hand over Light's mouth to make him shut up, but he just keeps licking my palm. While it is very arousing, he just shows affection at the wrong times.

"H-he's just kidding." I assure B. "Weren't you, Light?"

"Well actually," Light starts to say.

"Exactly, so we'd better be going. B, it was lovely to see you and I hope we can meet again soon."

I shove Light into our shared room, make sure the door is closed, and continue my excursion down the hall to 'get Light off my mind.'

B grabs my wrist to make me stop.

I start to turn towards him when he catches my lips in a kiss.

The kiss isn't very pleasant, though. It's nothing like what Light and I have shared in the past. In fact, this kiss made me want to throw up the candy I was eating earlier...And I would _never _vomit something as good as candy.

B breaks the kiss after inhaling my scent.

"Don't worry, L. We will meet again very soon, indeed."

He turns me back to my desired direction and pats my butt.

I immediately stride away from him and replay the events of today in my mind. After looking back, I realize how ugly some things can be...And how beautiful other things are.

I had to wonder how many other men I knew were perverts.

--

Once I had relieved myself, I returned to the barracks. Unfortunately, someone was waiting for me.

"You seem to be pretty comfortable around him."

"...I already told you. I've known him for a long time."

"Are you saying that you trust him more than you trust me?"

I turned towards Light.

If he knew the mental anguish I had suffered for having given up our relationship in the first place, maybe he would understand my true feelings.

"Yagami..." I pinned Light against one of the walls in our room and stared into his eyes.

"I am not saying that I trust him more. I am saying that I have known him longer than I have known you. _That's all._ You should stop being so selfish about all of this. You're not the only one who's hurting..."

I pause for a moment when a small drop of what appears to be water falls onto Light's sweater.

I wipe away my tears and face the opposite direction of my love. I try to stifle my sobs, but it doesn't work. I bet that even the people in the rooms next to us can hear my wails.

_I'm so pathetic...Wallowing like a baby and telling someone else that they need to be more mature. _

Light walks over to me and stands about a foot north of me. Not the measurement of twelve inches. I mean that he's about "one of his feet" ahead of me. In other words, he's _very _close.

I gaze at him as tears continue to stream down my face.

He reaches out and embraces me. I in turn hold onto him... In fear that he might leave if I let go.

"It's alright," He whispers while patting my back.

"Thank you." I whimper.

Light smiles to himself and tightens his grip.

The mood must be affecting me as well, for I whisper, "I love you, Light Yagami. I love you so much. I can't even begin to tell you how much you matter to me... You're my everything."

I can feel Light growing warmer beneath me with every passing moment. He's so adorable when he's embarrassed.

I bend down so that our faces are parallel to each other.

"Kiss me." I mutter.

I lean in to capture his lips, but he stops me by covering my mouth with his fingers.

"Does this mean you want to get back together? You want to be a couple again? You want...me?"

I agree with everything he says, so I simply nod.

A sweet smile appears on his lips.

He delves his tongue inside my mouth and we taste each other for a while.

_Now this is more like it. How is it possible that B could have less experience than Light? He's older! ...Even if Light had a foreign exchange student to practice with, B should be a smidge better than he is currently...Or maybe a "smidge" would be an understatement..._

It's been so long since we've touched each other that it's hard for either of us to let go.

"Settle down, boy." Light says while grinning at me.

I get down on all fours and announce, "Woof."

Light laughs and falls back onto the bed.

"Still as sweet as I remember." He begins. "You taste just like candy."

I blush and lay down next to him.

"You too, Light." I murmur.

Except that Light is actually sweeter than candy...If that is at all possible.

_Meanwhile, in a room next door... _

"Do you see that, Junshin?"

"Yes, Master B," Announced the wolf-like Shinigami floating merely paces behind the current owner of her Death Note.

"It's pathetic! Absolutely pathetic! That boy doesn't stand a chance with L. I am the only one fit to become L's suitor."

"Of course, master... But do you believe it is right to spy on their activities in this manner?" Questioned Junshin in her always hopeful voice.

B turned on Junshin and spat on her face.

"You will speak when spoken to!"

"Y-yes, master." She said hurriedly.

Junshin wiped her face of saliva and shut her mouth.

One of B's orders was that Junshin made herself susceptible to whatever was thrown at her, including her master's saliva.

And so B continued to watch L and Light fondle each other through the peep hole he had installed when Light had arrived at Wammy's House. He kept muttering hateful things about Light, but he also occasionally touched the front of his trousers. Immediately afterward he would announce, "My hand slipped!" and reposition his hands on either side of the hole.

Junshin did not speak her feelings aloud, but she really thought that her master was the pathetic one.

**And so begins the "L is mine" arc of this fan fiction. Once again, I am sorry that I was unable to update this story for two weeks, but I had finals to deal with... So, yeah. But now I am done and can post chapters more frequently. Chapter 4 will be a continuation of Chapter 3, because I didn't want 3 to be as long as 1 was. Also, B can see when people will die because he has the Shinigami Eyes. Therefore, he must have a Shinigami and a Death Note. So say hello to Junshin, the newest addition to the cast. 'Junshin' means 'purity' or 'sincerity' in Japanese. I used the word 'pure' to describe her when I was coming up with a name for her. She's such a sweetheart, despite having the cruel fate of looking like a dead wolf. One more thing I'd like to add before we go. L knows that B has the Shinigami Eyes. Therefore, it would be pointless to use Light's alias whilst introducing him... That is all. We now return you to your scheduled -REVIEWING- programming. **


	4. The Day He Left Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, and I don't own **_**a**_** Death Note, either. **

**Warning: This chapter is rated "EOOC" for "Extremely Out of Character". It's not for the weak-hearted. If you question your values, leave while you still have the chance. **_**Or,**_** stay and watch at the author's attempt to make the word count longer. Fine...Just remember... **_**You had a choice.**_

Chapter 4: The Day He Left [Part 2]

Things from that point on were pretty good between me and Light... Oh, what am I saying? They were better than good; they were simply heavenly.

We both agreed that we couldn't live without each other for ten years, so Light used his mind control powers on Roger and well... We got married!

...In my dreams, maybe.

Light was the one who actually suggested the mind control, but I told him that each person gets one. No more and perhaps less. It was a 'Thank-You, and Don't Come Again' kind of thing.

In my books, only Light was allowed to come again...And again...And again. But I digress.

Despite Light's foul mood after I denied him marriage rights, things did go smoothly...Most of the time. Sometimes they were bumpy, fast, or even slow if neither of us were in mood... But I digress.

It seems that I should "Jump to the Action" already. If I don't, some of you may become bored...If you haven't already...

--

"Alright, Light. I think that's enough."

"No! I need more of this~!"

"Ahhhhhh..."

The tray of food came crashing to the floor with a metallic clanging, and everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at us.

"Um... He did it!" We said simultaneously.

The -pardon my language- "Lunch Lady" gave us each a sponge and told us to clean the floor until it was spotless.

_Considering that the floor is made of speckled marble, the task at hand is quite challenging, indeed. _

I get down on my hands and knees and start to scrub at the tiles. When I notice that Light isn't doing anything, I stop.

I look up at the young man before me only to find that perverted thoughts must be going through his mind, because he keeps licking his lips and blushing furiously. Not to mention the look of longing in his eyes.

"...What?" I ask, whilst hiding my shame of having partly corrupted this boy, even if no one else knew about it.

"This position is eerily familiar, don't you think?"

I pull him down to the floor and whisper, "Now is not the time, you pervert."

Light makes sure everyone has gone back to their daily activities before he does a thing. Daily activities such as gossiping instead of eating, eating too much from depression, making the horrible food, or perhaps even getting up to use the bathroom.

In other words, he waits until we're almost entirely alone.

By that time, though, I had cleaned the whole floor until it was pretty much 'spotless'.

When the last person leaves, Light discards our sponges in a sink, takes my hand, and leads me out the door.

"Wait, Mike!" I call, just incase anyone was around. "Where are we going?"

Light turns and winks at me, turns back to his original direction, and continues our fast-paced walk.

There's only one thing that can come from Light Yagami winking at you, and it's obvious enough that it doesn't need to be said.

The path that Light takes is erratic. Not erotic. I said erratic.

Here's an example of what it's like to be dragged around by him: left, right, forward, right, right, left, right, forward, left, and sometimes even backward.

At about 3 minutes in, I knew he was lost, and the walk itself lasted almost 30 minutes.

When he finally does stop in a hallway for good, I see that he stops fairly close to our room.

"What was all that about?!" I say while trying to catch my breath. Scrubbing an entire floor by yourself plus being dragged around by a seven year old takes a lot out of you.

"The cafeteria is only two minutes from our room!"

"...I think I got lost."

I stare at him with wide eyes and then smack myself in the face.

He skips around me in a circle saying "This only proves that I need you~" in a sing-song voice.

_Oh, wonderful. I just HAD to fall in love with the insane one. _

"But this isn't what I wanted to show you." He declares suspiciously.

Light disappears behind me for a moment. I don't turn around for fear of what he might do to me if I do.

I hear him fiddling with the lock on a door somewhere south.

_Hehehe... I wonder if today marks the day that I become Light's sex slave...Well, it was going to happen eventually, anyway._

Suddenly Light pries the door open, which is made obvious by its creaking even if he wanted to be subtle about it.

Light checks the hall to see if anyone is there besides me.

I approach him slowly, out of both fear and wonder.

He continues glancing around as he grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me into the little closet with him. He closes the door swiftly without making a sound, and within seconds I feel hands on my body, trying to help me up.

"Hold on one moment." He whispers gently into my ear.

I blink a few times when he turns on the light. Once my eyes have gotten used to the change, I notice that we are sitting on old newspapers, and mops and other cleaning supplies surround us.

What's worse, Light is mounting my legs.

_I can't believe I didn't notice that earlier. _

"You wanted to show me a Janitor's Closet?" I ask him.

My legs have given him some height, so our measurements are close if we're sitting.

"It's not what I wanted to show you, it's what I wanted to tell you." He retorts, as if _I'm_ the one with inferior intelligence.

"Then what did you want to tell me?" I counter.

Realizing that I'm not in my thinking position, I shove Light off of my legs, crouch down and hug my knees to my chest.

He stands with his back straight up. If I tried to do that, it would really hurt.

_I could've sworn I just saw his face go red. _

The positions we are in currently seem eerily similar to some from about half an hour ago.

"I-I wanted to continue our discussion...About before." He murmurs.

He stares at the floor while speaking. He seems distant to me, like I'm meeting him for the first time, when in reality we've known each other for weeks.

"I wanted to say that I just couldn't help myself. When you were in that position...Kind of like the one you're in now-"

He points to my curious way of sitting.

"I just get all excited. Because it makes me believe that we'll be touching each other soon... And I just _love _touching you."

In some ways, Light is speaking from his heart, and in others, he's just being a pervert. But still, I chose to be with this pervert for as long as I was able, and I _will_ honor my promise.

I motion for Light to sit on my lap.

He shyly crawls onto my legs and sits on them, facing away from me.

I envelop the boy for whom I care so much and hold him close to my heart.

"That's just because you're enthusiastic." I mutter.

When he doesn't speak I add, "And apparently I'm drop-dead sexy."

Light turns in my lap.

I can see that he's grinning, so I grin in return.

"Yes. Yes, you are...Very, very sexy, indeed."

I stop smirking and burst out in laughter. Light hates it when I start laughing without him knowing the reason.

I stop long enough to tell him what was so funny.

"You're only seven years old and you're already acting like a host! You should become one if that's what you want to be. You definitely have the looks for it."

He looks at me seriously, so I stop my chuckling.

"...A male stripper? I don't think so... Well, only if you were my private customer." He says softly.

I feel my face heat up at his words.

"Well, I guess that career is out, then."

Light looks saddened by this sudden denial. It pains me to see him this way, but it's just not a comfortable topic of discussion.

Instead of pursuing the argument, I ask him a question that's been on my mind since he 'introduced' himself to me.

"Light, why are you so hung up on me? Not to say that I don't love you... When I say 'I love you' to you, it's actually an understatement. But even at your age, you could have anyone you wanted. What I want to know is...Why me?"

Light picks his head up to look into my eyes. It always makes me nervous, but it captures my attention as well.

"Haven't I told you already?"

He doesn't say it meanly, but there is a hint of tone in his voice.

"It's because I feel a strong connection to you. I've never felt anything like it with anyone else before. When I met you, I knew that you were the one. Any person that can make my nose bleed on contact is someone that I want as my own. And when I got to know you, I was only further convinced. I believe that we were brought together by fate. It may not be true, but it's nice to have something to believe in, isn't it?"

By the end of his speech, Light's smile had gotten so bright that you wouldn't need special equipment to see in the dark if you had it.

"This is more than simply love. I believe that it is destiny."

_How beautiful...All of it..._

When I don't speak (mainly because of pure joy and surprise), Light reaches out and caresses my cheeks.

_How is it possible that he always knows just what to say to make me love him even more? _I thought to myself.

Over and over again I thought that. But I couldn't find an answer.

I stand up, sling Light over my shoulder, go through two sets of doors (the Janitorial Closet door and the door to our room), march over to the bed we choose to share, climb into it, set Light down next to me, and hold him to my chest.

Light lifts his head up in order to breathe. When he sees my face, he rubs his head against my own, as a gesture of comfort.

Though the sounds I make are not audible, I am crying...Perhaps because my tears are tears of joy...But then again perhaps not.

All I know or choose to know is that Light is here in my arms...And I'm not letting go.

**Aw, I could just eat them up! But that would be cannibalism... Damn. I was going to have this be the last chapter with Light at Wammy's House, but he's such a fun character to have around, so "The Day He Left" Chapters are now a trilogy...Or I'll try to make them a trilogy. I'll try really, really hard! In the next chapter, we'll have a bit of a hostage situation going on. Also, B's past is revealed. If you want more, you need to review!**


	5. The Day He Left Part 3

"**I have no excuses; just complaints." **

**Disclaimer: Yeah...You see this series here? *Holds up volume 1 of Death Note* It's not mine. Are we clear? Good. For the record, I do not own Zatch Bell either. However, Before Birthday and Junshin the Shinigami **_**are**_** characters of my creation and **_**do**_** belong to me. **

**I see no reason to stall any longer, so why don't we start this thing?**

Chapter 5: The Day He Left [Part 3]

**--**

"Here's the plan. I'll be getting the train car ready while you grab the cargo."

"...Code words, I assume?"

"What did I say about talking?!"

"Not to."

"That's right. Now go do what I pay you to do!"

"...But you don't pay me at all. Nor do I want any of your filthy money."

...

"Do you really spit on everyone you don't like, or is it just me?

"Again with the back sass! Junshin, if you don't go grab L right now, I'm going to burn the Death Note."

"I don't care. You've already killed enough people to last me seventeen of your lifetimes, and if I really needed to kill more, I could always get a new Death Note from the 'Old Man'. Besides, I'm not a creature from some different dimension fighting to be the king of my kind while using spells that only one human can read, and once my book is destroyed I'm sent back to my own world with the other losers."

"Are you saying that you _aren't _a Mamodo from Zatch Bell?"

"Yes, that is precisely what I'm saying."

"Well...That is a lovely sentiment Junshin and I'm sure that everyone enjoyed hearing you talk about a series that has nothing to do with this one, but I can still threaten you with something."

"And what would that be, _master_?"

"...Oh, oh gross! I'm not even living and I think that's disgusting! Oh, come on. Please put your clothes back on! Please! Would you stop moving around like that?! It's making me nervous! Fine...I'll get your little boyfriend for you."

As Junshin left the room to fetch her master's boyfriend, said master glanced into his pants and whispered, "Well I don't think you're gross."

--

It had only been ten minutes and Light was asleep.

Ten...That was a number I was hearing a lot recently...Ten minutes, ten years.

Ten of anything seemed to be too much.

Ten minutes that it took him to fall asleep, ten years until we could be together for good...

_Ten digits that are currently visible, because he's wearing socks._

I blushed when I realized that I was studying him so intently. I almost felt like his mother, surveying him like that.

_...A mother, huh? He already has a mother...I wish I did._

Just then Light yawned and rolled closer to me. His cheeks turned pink from the contact. It was one of the most adorable things I'd ever seen him do. Not the most adorable, but it was definitely in the top twenty...Look, he's a cute kid, okay?

I brush his bangs away from his lidded eyes, exposing the pale peach of his forehead. His body seems to grow warmer when I do that.

I smile to myself as I lean in close to kiss him. I plant small pecks on his now exposed forehead and make my way down his face. When I reach his lips, I do nothing but gaze at them.

I back away with a permanent grin on my face, barely catching a glimpse of Light's newfound smirk.

That little smile warms me from the inside out.

_He's such a wonderful boy. How could I be jealous of him or even spite him? The answer to that question, I couldn't._

It didn't matter which one us had the mother. When I was together with Light, I had all the family I needed.

I got up to go 'use the bathroom' when I felt an invisible force pulling me out the door. Whatever it was had me in a hold with otherworldly strength. I tried to scream out, but it felt as if someone had shoved a sock into my mouth as a makeshift gag.

The last thing I saw before I was dragged away was my little Light, sleeping soundly and believing all was right with the world.

If it was the last I would ever see of him, then I had no qualms with that.

--

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

A voice calls out to me and my eyes flutter open.

It takes me a few seconds to take everything in.

I'm in the Janitorial Closet from earlier, strapped to a chair, stark-naked, and B is standing in front of me, fully clothed with a black notebook in his hand and one of the most demonic looks that a person could even be capable of wearing on his face.

What's worse, all the emotions inside of him are either directed at me or my lover.

There's no way this can end well.

_Why does any of this surprise me? _

Nonetheless, I'm furious that B would actually try to kidnap me. I mean, I live right next door to the guy!

When he approaches, I kick him in his nether regions.

"Oh, fuck!" He exclaims as he bends over, writhing in pain but loving every second of it.

He chuckles as he stands back up.

"Good, L. You remembered how I love pain."

I stare at him as one might stare at a person who has completely lost their freaking mind. And to be honest, that accusation is not far from the truth.

"What the hell are you talking about, B? And what's the meaning of this? I knew that you liked me and everything, but I already said no! I'm with Light now."

He doesn't give an inch.

"Ah. But I'm going to steal you away from him. The two of you haven't had sex yet. Isn't that right?"

I feel embarrassment wash over my face. I squirm for a moment while trying to think of something to say to him... And then the wires connect.

"Yes. That is absolutely true." I respond, having him right where I want him.

"I thought that was the case, L."

B shows me his pearly white teeth...Which are all dangerously sharp, by the way.

"But what I want to know, Beyond Birthday, is how you knew such a sensitive piece of information. There's no way it was just a lucky guess."

This messes B up. He wasn't expecting me to ask questions. You can tell by the pleading and perhaps even weak look in his blood-red eyes.

He succumbs to his conscience and announces, "I can't lie to you, L. I never have and never will."

He sets his notebook down on my lap, right above my privates. It almost looks like a Censor Bar.

"I know that you two haven't done each other yet because I've been spying on you since the day he moved in."

My jaw drops open about half-way. What he's telling me is surprising and expected at the same time.

His gaze that is burning into my soul lets me know that he's serious about everything he's saying.

"I can see that you're unsettled by this...But I promise you that in the beginning I only did it for your safety! As time passed, however, it became routine. I did it for enjoyment purposes... I loved watching you... I've actually been here for as long as you have, by the way. I just decided to set up the 'surveillance system' when Light arrived. It shouldn't come as a surprise to you, L. After all, you're the _only_ child in this orphanage with a roommate. The rooms we live in were designed to house one _person. _Not two _people._ So, when the new kid arrived, and just happened to move into your room, I smelled trouble. I started watching you because I was worried about you. After all, back home in Japan, you were always getting picked on. I found you one day lying in an alley behind a fast-food place. You were bloody and cold, your clothes were torn, and you had a marvel of a black eye. I took you home and stayed by your side until you got better."

When B does talk, he talks his heart out. In this way, it's difficult to understand everything he says.

"A-are you sure you met me? Maybe you're thinking of a different L Lawliet from Japan."

B sighs and takes a black notebook out of the other one he had with him. On this notebook are the words "Death Note."

He thrusts the notebook towards me and says, "Touch it. It'll make things easier."

I pick up the notebook with two fingers and suddenly feel a flood of memories come back to me. If I weren't strapped to the chair, I probably would have fallen out.

-START FLASHBACK-

It was a chilly day in October on the streets of Shibuya, Japan. However, since the weather in Japan is almost always warm, the temperature was about 68 degrees Fahrenheit (20 degrees Celsius).

I was wandering the streets, looking for food. I had searched every garbage can I had seen so far, and had only found rags and debris. It had been over three days since my last meal, and I felt dizzy from lack of sleep.

Suddenly I thought to dig in the dumpster behind the newest Takoyaki and Onigiri shop.

_There must be something that I can eat in that garbage pile._

So I found my way to the shop and scoured through the garbage in the alley behind it.

"Oi, you! What in the world do you think you're doing back there, boy? This is my establishment...Now you have to pay the price."

It must have been the owner. Due to my fatigue I could not see or hear him very clearly...Even though I'm sure he was yelling his heart out.

The next thing I knew, I was being beaten by the shopkeeper. It hurt like Hell, but I didn't try to stop him. All I could do was scream for help and hope that someone might hear me.

"What are you doing to that poor boy? Get off of him immediately or I'll call the police!"

I felt weight being removed from my being and I heaved a sigh of relief.

I saw a figure approaching. The only colors I could make out were red, black, and blue.

I heard it say, "Are you alright?"

And then I blacked out.

--

I awoke to the sweet sound of sugar.

_Wait a minute. Sugar doesn't make a sound on its' own. It does if you pour it into something, but that has nothing to do with this situation._

How do I explain this?

The voice that was speaking to me sounded sweet; close to the taste of sugar.

"Are you awake?"

My eyes shot open to reveal a beautiful girl that was mature for her age. Her hair was a silky black that drifted past her shoulders and down to her navel. She had a cute smile and the most vibrant emerald eyes I had ever seen. She wore a long, light-gray dress that complimented her features.

To her left stood a boy that could have been my twin, if not for his red eyes that burned into whoever he chose to look at.

"How are you feeling?" The girl wondered aloud.

"I feel fine." I responded, not for a moment taking me eyes off of the boy's.

He blushed when he realized I was staring at him.

I quickly looked away and asked the girl, "Do you mind if I ask where I am?"

Her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"Of course I don't mind! Welcome to the Birthday Mansion! This is my and my brother's home...And yours too, if you fancy the idea."

I gazed at her, incomprehensible.

"...A mansion? You've got to be kidding me. The closest I've ever come to a mansion is the shack that I hide out in."

The girl turned to her brother and whispered, "What's a shack?"

Her brother shrugged in response.

_Damn rich kids..._

"Oh, we've forgotten to introduce ourselves." The girl announced.

"My name is Before Birthday. I know when people were born and how old they are. I'm pleased to meet you."

Before smiled and nudged her brother, who shot daggers at her before he began to speak.

"Hi. I'm Beyond Birthday. I know a person's name and age of death just by looking at them. It's a pleasure to meet you, L Lawliet."

Beyond Birthday shook my hand and winked at me.

_I must have been plunged into an Insane Asylum. _

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintances as well, but I should really be leaving."

I tried to get out of the bed I was currently resting in, but my legs felt heavy; like lead or dead-weight. My breathing staggered for a few moments and then returned to a more comfortable pace.

"But you're too weak to move!"

It was Beyond who had spoken.

"And you don't have a home to go back to, anyway! I found you behind an Onigiri shop being beaten for trying to find food!"

Beyond was panting at the end of his outburst.

"I agree with my brother. Won't you please stay at least until you've recovered?"

It was almost as if they were ganging up on me...With kindness.

_These odd people are too sweet to be turned down. They don't need to be hurt by someone they just met._

"Given the circumstances, it doesn't seem like I have a choice."

Beyond and Before happily stated, "You got that right, L!"

Before flung her arms around me in joy..._And then she squeezed me._

I flailed like a fish screaming, "Person in pain, here! Person in pain!"

Beyond chuckled to himself. I could almost imagine hearing him saying, "I laugh at you! I laugh in your face!"

Before was squeezing me so hard I thought I might die...Literally.

My face must have been changing colors, because Beyond stopped laughing and pulled his sister off of me. She fixed her hair and outfit, and then winked at the two of us before leaving the room.

"So, we're alone." I began. Somehow stating the obvious made the current situation less awkward.

"Yeah, we are." Beyond sat at the edge of the bed with his back facing towards me. He gazed at the wall with what seemed to be great interest.

I paused before opening my mouth again.

"Is it alright that I'm staying here, Beyond?"

Just because the children approved of the decision didn't mean that the parents would.

"First of all, call me 'B'; everyone does. Second of all, of course it's alright. We already told you that. "

He didn't seem to be getting the point.

"No, I mean... Don't you need to ask permission or something?"

B tilted his head to one side.

"...Our mother died years ago, and Father is never home. He's always out on business, traveling across the globe and selling his merchandise."

"Your father is a Traveling Salesman?"

"Uh-huh. Not just a small business, though. He owns an entire franchise."

"Interesting...But then who takes care of you?"

B chuckled to himself again.

"Our butlers take care of us, silly."

"What's a butler?" I asked. With only street knowledge, I was more than willing to learn new things.

"A butler is kind of like a Waiter at a restaurant. They wait on you and pretty much do whatever is asked of them. That's what they're paid for."

"So you can make them do whatever you want, and they'll do it for you?"

"That's a butler in a nutshell, yeah."

"But then you would get lazy and spoiled." I proclaimed, as if being lazy was a crime.

"What's your point?" B queried.

_Damn rich kids..._

"...I don't have a point...Not really, anyway."

I was going to have to drop it at some point, so why not now?

"So is it usually just you and your sister that are present here, though?"

"Yeah...We're alone almost all of the time."

How could he say that so calmly?

"Isn't that kind of...I don't know..._Wrong_?"

For the first time that B and I had been alone together, he looked me straight in the eye while talking.

"No, it isn't...Because nothing ever happens. I wouldn't dare touch her. It's not right. Furthermore, I don't even like girls. I think they're too happy and annoying all the time."

I squirmed a bit when he said that.

"D-doesn't that mean that you like boys?"

B considered my statement.

He seemed to decide something, because he started to move toward me.

I blushed like a schoolgirl at his actions.

B came extremely close to me...Closer than any person should be to one who likes boundaries.

He was practically sitting on me when he said, "And if I do?"

I regained my composure, even though it looked like he wanted to kiss me.

"If you do, then that's your thing...And no one has the right to tell you to change."

_...Pretty words, if nothing else._

B stared at me. He didn't look angry. Instead he looked confused.

He backed away from me, which I was extremely grateful for.

"No one has the right to tell me to change." He repeated.

He seemed to be having an epiphany.

Suddenly I saw the corners of his mouth turn up, and then his lips followed suit.

He stood up and started to walk out the door. About half-way through his stride he turned back to me and said, "I like you, L."

But at that time, I had no idea how much.

--

**Yes!!!!! The torture that was chapter five is now officially over! To answer a question you may have, "They Day He Left" will be a four-part...part. ...Yeah. I just didn't want to finish it in this chapter because it was getting too long. The official word count as of this moment is three-thousand twenty... Do you know how long that takes a thirteen-year-old girl to type? About 3-4 hours if I type nonstop...sometimes more, sometimes less. And then I have to go back and make sure there are as few errors as possible. Because I know if I have one error, someone will tell me about it... **_**And that's always fun, isn't it?**_** But I digress. Alright, review time...Hopefully. If you do have any questions or I didn't make something clear, please tell me. I will try to help you better understand the strangeness that is a fan fiction by Kirari13. ...This is quite repetitive, but please review and thanks for reading. **


End file.
